


Heat

by roguefaerie



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Le génie du mal Series - Guillaume Geefs & Joseph Geefs, Object and Concept Anthropomorphism, The Geefs Brothers' Satan Sculptures
Genre: A little bit POV of the statue, Brief references to other potential pairings, Fever Dreams, Innuendo, Lust, M/M, POV Lucifer, References to L'angel du mal, Sentient Statue, The original sculpture, Treat, but maybe not literal ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: An imagining of the creation of the Geefs' Brothers Satan Statues.
Relationships: Le génie du mal/Guillaume Geefs, Lucifer/Guillaume Geefs, Lucifer/Jozef Geefs
Comments: 20
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadameHardy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameHardy/gifts).



> I really am not equipped as an art historian in any way and so did not originally offer this but I hope you enjoy this treat! Tags are a bit of an improvisation. Happy Yuletide!

1\. He was chained in place because he allowed it. First he allowed himself to be chiseled from marble, for he showed himself to all who would see him, settling into the minds of two brothers who would never be the same once the idea of him had seized them. The rest was as he allowed it. He did not chafe against the chain, because he knew of its existence as he made his presence known. He expected every single scrape of the tools against the block of marble he would eventually be set free from. If the second sculptor envisioned chains, he would allow the formality.

He would be seen. He was already seen.

Not once but twice.

And in his second appearance he would be all the more enticing.

He would live in this marble and he would be known.

Such a pleasant visage would be enough, enough to stop so many in their tracks and make his mark indelible upon them.

And if one day he wished to rise, unchained, from the throne, this would be done. It would be so in all of the glory and splendor he had been given. For he was in the world now, yet again. Irresistible to mankind. Insatiable yet calm, awaiting his moment to spring from his throne with wings unfurled. 

And perhaps he did, on quiet nights or nights full of fire and heat and need. Perhaps each morning he returned to his place, having tempted a priest, a nun. One who could be tempted.

His visage was as he had willed it, from inside the marble, inside the minds of two humans he had brought himself to and laid open the choice.

They had each taken him up on his wish. They had both seen him for what he truly was, taken the temptation, and enjoyed him.

2\. He had been invited within their consciousness. And with each passing moment his hold was stronger, until it was he who tempted them and he alone, he who they each dreamed of and brought to life with their hands and in their minds. 

And he enjoyed his presence there as much as they did, allowing their skilled hands to bring him forward from the rock bit by bit, moment by moment. Their hands pressed through marble and he allowed his visage to pulsate inside of them, coming and going as was his whim, an exquisite dance for each of them, all three. 

3\. Once he was completely free, he would have so many more in his thrall, though he did not think of it with malice. If he left men and women and all the others wanting, he would simply be the most himself, the most real, he could ever be. He would take them gladly, or leave them, let them wonder, whichever was most in need of happening. He would simply be, upon his throne which he was never denied.

4\. The process was slow and arduous and full of love--and of course lust. He knew that there was no other explanation for the beauty which they gave to him in marble and how they knew it so well. Every single measurement, just so, and with intent, with purpose.

5\. He would remember them always, the ones who had worked the marble and brought him forth and out of it. The long painstaking days, the agonies of two artists. Stroke by stroke blending all time together. Hour by hour he was made more and more solid. All were followed by heated nights. How they were one, then, and how their needs were subsumed into the material of him, the hardened flesh.

The memory of him would carry forward with them til death and beyond, and he would not punish them for their good works, their pious awareness of all he was.

6\. He would do them no harm, though nothing could stop how the humans around them might judge and hold sway temporarily over their lives. And so this was how two times his visage had come to be in the first place, and he had enjoyed every moment of those developments. How again he had brought the same family to the tools and how he had been even clearer the second time he emerged. How he was able to place so much more detail into the second brother’s mind--need, want, and the desire for completion. To do even better, and so it was.

7\. Warm flesh would be cold against marble and so the dreams of him would come in the night, in as much warmth as could be gathered, for he was not unreasonable in his temptations. It was with one brother that he succeeded first and now again. It was a beautiful masterwork--their own, and his own. The Church itself could never escape him, not now that they had wrought him not once but twice.

They had brought him into the physical in so many ways and for this he was--grateful would not be the word, but aware, and would take what he could now that he was present here.

First one and then another brother, carefully, and deliberately, just as they had meant for him as well.

And in all that time he had become theirs as they were so easily his. Quietly, it was done, so surprising to the Church in the end, who were so determined not to have forethought of such things as lust.

It was as it should be, for he was as free as he chose, rising from the stone, and being among those he tempted so he might enjoy it as well as they did.

He would take what was freely given, and gladly do so. He would give to them in kind: heat and inspiration and all that they would ever need to make their tasks complete. It was his choice to give, and his choice to allow it all.To enjoy it all, as was his right. He had always known this, and now yet again he was proven correct, and it was so.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a wikipedia entry that pretty much explains what is going on with these statues. First there was one. Then there was another. They're both ridiculously...well, Satan. A very hot Satan.
> 
> [Wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Le_g%C3%A9nie_du_mal)


End file.
